Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Welcome everyone to the super special awesome talk show, Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki! Feel free to send requests considering new victims-er...guest from Tales of the Abyss, 07-Ghost, and Saiyuki! Rated T for language and some hints of yaoi
1. Introduction episode 1

Note, only the Nagureboshi Range cast belongs to me! All 07-Ghost and Saiyuki characters belong to their original owners!

Characters in Naguraboshi Range

Riku Haruna (main heroine of the story/messanger of the sky/ hostess)

Mokune Shinohara

Chao Hikaru

Maka Haruna

Zenon Konoski

Shino Hagashi

some OCS from different fanfics

Ashino Nakahara (Fight Night, Of roses, rebirth, and ghosts, to be lost or forgotten)

Fran Wright (Of roses, rebirth, and ghosts, to be lost or forgotten)

Ashen Brokeu (To be lost or forgotten)

07-Ghost characters

Teito Klein

Frau

Labrador

Castor

Konatsu

Ayanami

Hyuuga

Katsuragi

Kuroyuri

Hakuren

Mikage (both Fyulong and human form)

Tales of the Abyss characters

Luke Fon Fabre

Tear Grants

Guy Cecil

Jade Curtiss

Asch the bloody

Dist the rose (for torture)

Fon Master Ion

Natalia

Anise

Saiyuki Characters

Son Goku

Sha Gojyo

Cho Hakkai

Genjou Sanzo

Kougaichi

Yaone

Dokugakuchi

Hazel (Again, for torture)

Lirin

Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki!

Riku:Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of Nagureboshi Range! I'm you're host (and main character), Riku Haruna! Today's first guest is our hot-headed, werewolf girl, Shino Hagashi! Come on out!

Shino:Hey everyone! Shino Hagashi here and I bought Meat buns and Melon Bread too!

Riku:So Shino, before you were a messanger of the wind, you said you were doing manga right?

Shino:What are you talking about? I still draw manga, I just don't draw the...other ones.

Riku:Huh? What other ones?

Ashino:She must mean the yaoi division.

Shino:Ah! Ashino!

Ashino:yo.

Riku:Aren't you supposed to be with the 07-Ghost division for the interviews?

Ashino:Ah. About that, when we introduced Ayanami, Teito lashed out at him and Raiku had to hold him back, only to get a broken nose.

Riku:WHAT? Raiku got a broken nose from that little brat?

Shino:Geeze, I knew the kid could get mad, but still! To break Raiku's nose like that? Yare yare.

Riku:Damn it! Mokune, you take over from here! I need to teach a little brat a BIG lesson with PAIN! I'll show him pain that make even Veloren piss his pants!

Mokune:*Comes in with Suzuki-Chan, his stuffed bear* But I'm not supposed to come in until the third episode.

Ashino:True, and why are you making veloren examples? He's the image of death itself you know.

Riku:WHO CARES? Transform! *Transforms into Messanger of the Sky- Lunar Thunder and disappears, heading towards Teito with killing intent*

Ashino:Ah. Looks like somebody is in trouble now.

Mokune:*Grabs Shino's arm* Come on, let's go back to bed.

Shino:Eh? Go to bed with you! Why!

Mokune:You'll be my body pillow.

Shino:EH?

Mokune:*Drags Shino away with him*

Ashino:Well, looks like I'm the only one left now.

(Hyuuga appears behind Ashino and glomps)

Hyuuga:ASHI-TAN~!

Ashino:W-What the hell are you doing? Get off me Hyuuga!

Hyuuga:Aw~ Why not? Besides, Aya-Tan and Teito-Tan are busy fighting off a demon with orange hair~

Ashino:*Thinking* Looks like she's snapped.

Hyuuga:Come on~ Play with me for a bit~!

Ashino:What are you, a little kid? Anyway people, that's it for episode one of Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki! We hope to see you again real soon! (Gets dragged off by Hyuuga)

Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki！

リク：みなさん、こんにちはとNagureboshi範囲の最初のエピソードに歓迎！私はあなたがホスト（と主人公）、リクはるなだよ！今日の最初のゲストは私達の熱い頭、狼人間の女の子、志野Hagashiです！外に来て！  
>志乃：ねえみんな！志野Hagashiここで、私はあまりにも肉のパンとメロンパンを買いました！<br>リク：志野ので、あなたが風のメッセンジャーになる前に、あなたは右の漫画をしていただ？  
>しの：何の話をしているの？私はまだ漫画を描く、私はちょうど...他のものを描画しない。<br>リク：え？他にどんなもの？！  
>芦野：彼女はボーイズラブ部門を意味する必要があります。<br>志乃：ああ！芦野！  
>芦野：よ。<br>リク：あなたがインタビューのために07 - GHOST部門とするものではありません？  
>芦野：ああ。そのことについて、我々は綾波を導入するときに、帝都は彼を非難したとRaikuは骨折した鼻を取得するには、彼を抑えようとする必要がありました。<br>リク：何を？！ Raikuは、そのほとんどがきから骨折した鼻を得たか！  
>志野：Geezeが、私は子供が怒ると分かっていたが、それでも！そのようなRaikuの鼻を解除するには？機敏な機敏な。<br>リク：畜生！ Mokune、ここから引き継ぐ！私は少しがき痛みとBIGレッスンを教える必要があります！私は彼にさえVelorenは彼のズボンの小便作る痛みを紹介します！  
>Mokune：*鈴木ちゃん、彼のぬいぐるみのクマの*付きで着信しかし、私は番目のエピソードまで、でてくることになっていないよ。<br>芦野：真、そしてなぜあなたはvelorenの例を作っている？彼はあなたが知っている、死そのもののイメージです。  
>リク：WHOは気遣うか！変換！ *は、スカイ-月面サンダーのメッセンジャーに変身して消え、殺す意図を*で帝都に向かっ<br>芦野：ああ。誰かが今困っているように見えます。  
>Mokune：*志野の腕の*は、是非取り込みます、それではベッドに戻ってみましょう。<br>志乃：え？！あなたと一緒にベッドに行く？なぜ？  
>Mokune：あなたは私の抱き枕になるだろう。<br>志乃：EH ?  
>Mokune：*ドラッグ彼と離れて志野*<br>芦野：ええ、私は今1つしか残ってんのように見える。  
>（Hyuugaは芦野とglompsの背後に表示される）<br>Hyuuga：葦- TAN〜！  
>芦野：W -一体何やってんの？！私Hyuugaを降りる！<br>Hyuuga：AW〜なぜか？以外にも、綾タンと帝都- Tanはオレンジ色の髪で悪魔を撃退忙しいです〜  
>芦野：彼女はスナップいるよう*思考が*検索します。<br>Hyuuga：さあ〜ビット〜のために私と一緒にプレイ！  
>芦野：あなたが小さな子供の、何ですか？！とにかく、それはそれはChibiraboshi Ghostyukiのエピソードいずれかの人だ！私たちは、すぐに再びリアル会いしましょう ！ （Hyuugaで外にドラッグを取得します）<p>

Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki! Riku: Minasan, kon'nichiwa to Nagureboshi han'i no saisho no episōdo ni kangei! Watashi wa anata ga hosuto (to shujinkō), riku haru nada yo! Kyō no saisho no gesuto wa watashi-tachi no atsui atama, ōkami ningen no on'nanoko, Shino Hagashidesu! Soto ni kite! Shino: Ne e min'na! Shino Hagashi koko de, watashi wa amarini mo niku no pan to meronpan o kaimashita! Riku: Shinonode, anata ga kaze no messenjā ni naru mae ni, anata wa migi no manga o shite itada? Shino: Nani no hanashi o shite iru no? Watashi wa mada manga o egaku, watashi wa chōdo... Ta no mono o byōga shinai. Riku: E? Ta ni don'na mono? Ashino: Kanojo wa bōizurabu bumon o imi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Shino: Ā! Ashino! Ashino: Yo. Riku: Anata ga intabyū no tame ni 07 - GHOST bumon to suru monode wa arimasen? Ashino: Ā. Sono koto nitsuite, wareware wa aya-ha o dōnyū suru toki ni, teito wa kare o hinan shita to Raiku wa kossetsu shita hana o shutoku suru ni wa, kare o osaeyou to suru hitsuyō ga arimashita. Riku: Nani o? Raiku wa, sono hotondo gaki kara kossetsu shita hana o eta ka! Shino: Geeze ga, watashi wa kodomo ga okoru to wakatte itaga, soredemo! Sono yōna Raiku no hana o kaijo suru ni wa? Kibin'na kibin'na. Riku: Chikushō! Mokune, koko kara hikitsugu! Watashi wa sukoshi gaki itami to BIG ressun o oshieru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Watashi wa kare ni sae Veloren wa kare no zubon no shōben tsukuru itami o shōkai shimasu! Mokune:* Suzuki-chan, kare no nuigurumi no kuma no*-tsuki de chakushin shika shi, watashi wa ban-me no episōdo made, dete kuru koto ni natte inai yo. Ashino: Ma, soshite naze anata wa veloren no rei o tsukutte iru? Kare wa anata ga shitte iru,-shi sonomono no imējidesu. Riku: WHO wa kizukau ka! Henkan! * Wa, sukai - getsumen sandā no messenjā ni henshin shite kie, korosu ito o* de teito ni muka~tsu Ashino: Ā. Dare ka ga ima komatte iru yō ni miemasu. Mokune:* Shino no ude no* wa, zehi torikomimasu, soredewa beddo ni modotte mimashou. Shino: E? Anata to issho ni beddo ni iku? Naze? Mokune: Anata wa watashi no idaki-makura ni narudarou. Shino: EH? Mokune:* Doraggu kare to hanarete Shino* Ashino: E e, watashi wa ima 1tsu shika nokotte n no yō ni mieru. (Hyuuga wa Ashino to glomps no haigo ni hyōji sa reru) Hyuuga: Ashi - TAN〜 ! Ashino: W - ittai nani yatte n no? Watashi Hyuuga o oriru! Hyuuga: AW〜 naze ka? Igai ni mo, aya tan to teito - Tan wa orenji-shoku no kami de akuma o gekitai isogashiidesu〜 Ashino: Kanojo wa sunappu iru yō* shikō ga* kensaku shimasu. Hyuuga: Sā〜 bitto〜 no tame ni watashi to issho ni purei! Ashino: Anata ga chīsana kodomo no, nandesu ka? Tonikaku, sore wa sore wa Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki no episōdo izure ka no hitoda! Watashi-tachi wa, sugu ni futatabi riaru ai shimashou ! (Hyuuga de soto ni doraggu o shutoku shimasu)


	2. Enter! Ashino Nakahara

Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki!

Riku:Yo everyone! It's me, Riku Haruna again! In our last episode, we had a few problems considering Teito Klein and Ayanami again. (Mumbles) Seriously, those guys just need to have their own seven minutes of hell together. Anyway, todays guest is our Hunter of death, Ashino Nakahara! Come on out Ashi!

*Ashino staggers onto the stage*

Ashino:Hey everyone. *yawns*

Riku:Woah, Ashino, what's up? You look tired!

Ashino:(Death glares at Riku) You would be too if you only had three hours of sleep last night after hunting down a demon and having your best friend's enemy sleep in the same bed as you.

Riku:Yare yare. Is it really that bad?

Shino:(Jumps onto the stage wearing the same dog costume that Joey Wheeler wore after losing the duel with Duke Deviln) YES IT IS! You expect to have a really nice, relaxing sleep, when a random somebody crawls into your bed while you're sleeping and you wake up the next morning and see them right there! It's like Junjou Romantica all over again!

Riku:. . .Shino? Are you...finally admitting that you're a lousy mutt?

Shino:GRRRRRRRRRR...That's it. You're dead. Wind ARRESTER! *(wind slices though the air aiming at Riku)

Riku:GAHHHH! (Flees)

Ashino: Yare yare. She went that way. (Points at Riku's direction)

Shino:Thank you! (Jumps out of dog costume and runs after Riku and katana slicing though the air)

Ashino:. . .I'm the only left out again. Well everyone, we'll end this episode of Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki here. We hope to see you again real soon!

(Stage darkens)

Don't forget to rate and comment!

Also, don't forget to ask for requests or the werewolf goes!


	3. Enter! Luke, Raiku, and crazyness!

Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki!

Riku:Hey everyone! Its me, your hostess Riku Haruna! In this episode, we have two and I mean TWO special guests coming to our show! Ashino, bring them in!

(From the radio) Ashino:Riku, we have a problem.

Riku:What is it?

Ashino:Well, for some strange reason, only Luke and Raiku are here. Mokune went...somewhere with Shino, Castor is away, and finally, I'm stuck with a idiot and my four friends.

Mikage:Burupya!

Riku:Huh, wait, HUH? You mean only Luke, Raiku, and your friends are here?

Ashino:Not kidding. -Stops for a moment and smacks Hyuuga- Get the hell off me pansy!

Hyuuga:That was so mean Ashi-Tan!

Riku:Ugh, whatever! I expect to see the two here in five minutes!

Ashino:Whatever you say, oh great hostess.

Five minutes later...

Riku:Alright people! Sorry for the wait, our five minute break is over and we're back and ready to start! I now introduce, Luke Fon Fabre and Raiku Shirotsuki Haruna!

-Smoke bombs the area and Luke and Raiku appear, along with Ashino-

Ashino:Sorry we're late. I'm your co-host, Ashino Nakahara. I'd like to welcome, Raiku Haruna and Luke Fon Fabre~!

*Audience cheers*

Luke:Thanks for having us on your show. It took us a while because we had to pull Guy away from all the rabid fangirls again.

Riku:Again? I thought I told Sanzo and the rest of them to scare them away!

Ashino:Speaking of fangirls, I have to go save Asch and Teito...and hope that they're still sane. -smoke bomb and disappears-

Raiku:Geeze, that was strange. I thought that we'd be safe from them for once.

Riku:Well, neverminding that, how is everything? I heard Teito broke your nose three weeks ago.

Raiku:Yeah, but he does hate Ayanami, so I could sort of understand.

Riku:Oh don't worry about that...I showed those two a true hell...ku ku ku...-Evil aura-

Luke:Scary...

Riku:Anyway, every guest we have has to answer to a truth or dare question. It was a hard choice too! Anyway if you don't answer your question or tell your truth, or do your dare, you get a hellish penelty!

Raiku:Alright, so who goes first (I really hope it isn't me I really hope it isn't me!)

Riku:Alright Raiku, truth or dare?

Raiku:(Dammit! I ws hoping it wasn't me!) Uh...T-Truth.

Riku:-Narrows eyes- Alright then, how do you feel about Asch?

Raiku:-Super ultimate mega blush- WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?

Luke:Woah, wait, what?

-Asch comes running onto the stage and falls onto Raiku-

Ashino:-Dragging a Teito and Guy- Okay, that was crazy.

Luke:What happened? Why is everyones clothes ripped up?

Ashino:Ask the rabid fangirls! We'll continue this late some other day dammit! -Runs out again and a bunch of rabid fangirls come piling into the arena-

Riku:OH SWEET VELOREN! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! -Rushes out from the stage-

Asch:Crap, they caught up! Come on Replica, Raiku! -Picks up Raiku bridal style and rushes off of the stage-

Luke:Woah, I'm coming! Well this ends this episode of Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki! We hope to see you again real soon! Wait up for me!

Fangirls:KYAAAA~~~~ WAIT FOR US~~~!


	4. Enter! Cohostess and Aschlyn Strider!

Riku: -Panting- OH SWEET MOTHER OF LORDS! THANK GOOD I'M ALIVE!

Ashino: That…Was a close one…..

Riku: -blinks and notices crowd- Oh hey everybody! Welcome back to Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki! It's good to see everyone again!

Ashino: Yes, and now, I'd like to introduce our new co-hostess, Ambrogio-Nakahara Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki: -Comes onto stage- Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. I'm from the fan-fiction, An Ambrogio Memoria. But currently, only the prelude is up. –Glares at authoress-

Riku: -sweatdrops- R-Right…Anyway, I'd like to introduce our newest guest, Aschlyn Strider of From Songs to Ashes!

Aschlyn: -Ninja poofs onto stage- Yo everybody, how's it hanging?

Riku: Welcome to Chibiraboshi Ghostyuki Asch! It's nice to meet you!

Aschlyn: -Anger mark- What did you just call me? –Glares-

Ashino: -Whispers in Riku's ear- Aschlyn doesn't like being called Asch. You know, because of…..

Riku: Oh right! Sorry about that Aschlyn!

Aschlyn: -Sigh- Its fine, I should be used to it by now. Anyway, is there anything you want to ask me in particular?

Tsuzuki: Hn…-looks down at floor-

Aschlyn:…Should I ask why Tsuzuki just did the Uchiha grunt?

Riku: -Laughs- I don't know! Anyway, can you tell us how you ended up on Auldrant?

Aschlyn: -sweatdrops- Yeah, It's sort of stupid how I was thrown there. What had happened was that I was simply walking home from a concert and I got…..hit by a truck. Next thing I knew, I was free-falling down to the Fabre Manor.

Ashino: That had to hurt.

Aschlyn: You have no idea, Ashi my friend, no idea.

Riku: Well, it looks like you're a lot better than before. So, can you tell us more about yourself and being an avenger?

Aschlyn: Well, I'm 5'7, I love Mitsurashi dango, I'm considered both Akasuna no Sasori in the Akatsuki division and Asch the Bloody in the Ad Libitum division in the Tales of and Naruto club, and I want to punch you for considering me something like Sasuke.

Ashino: -sweatdrops- (That's Aschlyn all right. Happy-go-lucky, but violent at the exact same time.)

Tsuzuki… How's your relationship with Luke?

Aschlyn: Like a bro, that's what! –Grins happily-

Riku: -face faults- Are you SURE she isn't related to Yamamoto or Hyuuga? She acts almost just like them and nothing like her Kratos-looking brother!

Ashino: Well, you could say her brother is to Kratos as she is to Lloyd. But her temper does rival Asch's.

Aschlyn: What was that? I'm nothing like that dreck!

Ashino: …You just proved it by saying dreck. –Smirks-

Aschlyn: Why you bastard! Get back here! –Dashes after Ashino, who starts to run-

Riku: -facepalm- Those two really are friends. And I noticed you didn't say much in this episode, Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki: -Takes eyes away from playing Pokémon Black- Hm? Of yeah. I wanted to complete this game, so I didn't want to say much.

Riku: Whatever floats your boat, Tsuzuki. Well, that's it for this episode people! I'll see you again, one day!

* * *

><p>Yay! I said I was going to come back one day! –Points at computer- Thank you for inspiring me Pokémon, my long-time friend! Anyway, if you want more information of Aschlyn and Tsuzuki, then read the prelude to An Ambrogio Memoria and from Songs to Ashes! Well, ja ku ne!<p>

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss, 07-Ghost, Pokémon, Tales of Symphonia, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn do not belong to me!


End file.
